


The Fall of the Land

by zero0gravity



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero0gravity/pseuds/zero0gravity
Summary: The main characters Bug, Max, Victoria, and Finn compete for the presidency over Manburg. Chaos reigns as the president becomes power-hungry.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Greetings

The flags above Manburg flew leisurely in the cold crisp wind. It was an ill-lit morning, 7 am and the sun still hasn't risen. The dark flooded the town, grasping everything it could leaving the town in a somber tone. There was only one person awake at this hour. Bug. Bug was 6’1 with a masculine figure. Their orange hair with gray roots is easily discernible from a distance. Short perky ears were at the top of their head, an orange color matching the hair. Along with a bushy tail with a white tip. Bug stood at the end of a long wooden path, which leads down to a steep drop. They would sit here for hours before anyone woke up. That's how it always was. This is one of the only places where they could feel at peace with what is going on. A gust of wind hit Bug’s face, blowing dirt into their eyes “Ugh...just my luck” They took the end of their coat and wiped out their eyes. “It’s calm up here isn’t it?” Bug was startled by the voice and jumped. Someone in a yellow sweater sat next to Bug, with a warm smile on their face. It was Max. “You almost gave me a heart attack...don’t do that” Bug playfully nudged Max in the arm while Max let out a small laugh. Max was about the same height as Bug, 5’11. They were always wearing a yellow wool knitted sweater and black jeans. They wore a black beanie and mittens, a gift they had gotten from a friend. Max and Bug sat at the end of the path, staring at the sun rising. As the sun started to rise, the town was engulfed in a red-orange hue. Bug got up and wiped the dirt off the front of their coat. “It was fun watching the sunrise with you, but I have to go. Today is going to be hectic” Max got up as well and rested their hand on the back of their neck. “Let’s just hope the election goes smoothly” Max started to walk away from Bug and down the path. “And that I win” Bug watched as Max walked down the path, getting farther and farther away. Bug saw something past Max.. they squinted. They couldn't make out who it is, but there was a discernible red tie...It was Victoria no doubt about it. She always wore a suit and red tie no matter the weather or occasion. She had large horns, those similar to a Ram. Victoria was 5’6, the shortest one out of Bug’s friends. Relentless teasing was sure to happen because of their height. As Victoria got up to Max she stopped. Bug started walking closer to them, seeing that they were talking. On a closer inspection, they weren't just talking no...they were bickering. Victoria quickly looked to the side and saw Bug. She walked away from Max, mid-conversation, and headed over to Bug. “Heeey! How’s it hanging” Victoria wrapped her arm around Bug’s neck, in a chokehold manner. Bug managed to choke out a “Good-” whist rapidly tapping on Victoria’s arm. She let go and fixed her tie. “Excited for the elections? I know I am.” Victoria got closer to Bug’s face, squinting her eyes. “You’re going to get smoked kid.” Bug could feel their throat tensing up. The air struck their skin like needles. The way she looked at them. The smile. The eyes. It was all wrong. There were no good intentions behind it. Victoria fixed her posture and stuck out her hand. “May the best man win.” There it is again...the smile. Reluctantly Bug shook her hand. Just as Victoria began to walk off a loud crashing sound rang through the town. Bug turned around and saw someone holding their head in their hands while leaning against the community house. Right next to them were two broken glass panes and a bow. Bug trudges over to them in need of answers. Bug recognized them immediately, It was Finn, the oldest one in the town. Finn was a staggering 6’6 and dressed in a similar way to Max. The classic sweater and jeans..though they had a large coat over their sweater. Where they got it from is unknown, and when questioned about it they forcefully change the topic. The coat is a dark blue with an eye-pleasing gold trim. The ends of the coat were charred, some places had small holes, presumably from fire. Creme colored wings poked out from the sides of the jacket, Bug didn't know whether they were clipped or not and had never come around to ask Finn about them. Even though they were the oldest, that didn’t mean they were the smartest. “What happened here?’ Bug cocked their head to the side, a trait they got from their fox-like attributes. Finn lifted their head out of their hands. “I was trying to shoot a bow, and well...” Finn pointed to the broken glass panes “missed..” Bug looked around the side of the house but saw no targets, they were unsure of where they were trying to shoot. Finn pointed at the top of the community house’s roof. At the roof was a white target made out of hay with 3 red rings. The target had not been pierced by an arrow, though there were many arrows around it. “how did you miss that bad? It’s a 10-foot difference from the glass to the roof.” Finn grabbed the bow and sighed. “I’ve never been that good with weapons, let alone bows.” Finn put the sack of arrows over their back and shoved the bow into the bag with the arrows. “Trying to shoot the bow without it grazing my finger is a hassle. I care about the bow not hurting me more than I care about where it lands.” Finn let out a small chuckle as they fiddled with the gold trim on their coat. “Just...fix those glass panes okay? I’ve got to get going. There’s a lot to prepare for.” Finn nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m hoping that Swag takes the election. I’m sure I could run this place better than what people think.” Bug flashed a thumbs up while walking away from Finn, who was waving.


	2. Advertising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug puts up posters for their campaign, while someone ravages Bug's items.

There was a lot to do and not much time. Bug wanted to put up posters for their campaign around town. There were lots of empty billboards around the town, some of them had sharpie written on them which said “vote me I’m better” there was no name under the quote so Bug was unsure who wrote it. It wouldn’t matter anyways, they were going to cover it up with their campaign posters. Bug walked over to the billboards and looked behind them. There was a chest with a sign saying “DO NOT TOUCH!!! BUG’S PROPERTY” not like the sign would keep any wandering thieves away from it. They opened the chest and to their relief, everything was still in there. 4 posters, a bucket of glue, and a paintbrush. They grabbed the items, leaving 3 posters in the chest, and climbed to the top of the billboard via the ladder on the side. It wasn't that far off the ground, maybe 15 feet at most. They set the glue down and dipped the brush in, starting to paste the poster on the billboard. “HEY JACK ASS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!” Bug was startled and almost dropped the paintbrush, and they were losing their balance. They regained their balance and looked down to see who is shouting at them. It was Victoria. Victoria was flipped off Bug and shouted, “THAT’S MY BILLBOARD!! MY POSTER WAS THERE” Victoria pointed to the badly drawn sharpie quote, it was barely noticeable against the dark oak billboard. “It had no name, how was I meant to know it was yours?” Victoria drug her hand through her hair and cursed under her breath. “It's a dick-wad move to just cover up your opponent's poster like that.” Victoria seemed less agitated. “You’ll pay for this…fucking furry..” Victoria started to walk away and Bug continued to put up the posters, not thinking about what Victoria said. Bug was almost done, and they started hearing something. It was hard to pinpoint what it was, or where it was coming from. It sounded like paper being torn. It wasn't much a concern to Bug, as they were almost finished with putting up the poster. It didn't take long for them to finish, and it looked great. Bug got off the billboard and took a step back to admire the poster. An orange background with a black border. Right in the center was a picture of Bug giving a thumbs up and a quote next to them saying “I do it better” It might seem egotistical, but it was too late to change it. Bug just wanted some last-minute votes. Bug looked up and saw the moon right over them. “Damn it’s getting late...” Bug reached into a pocket in their pants and pulled out a gold watch. Attached to the watch was a gold chain. Whether the watch was real gold or fake it was still alluring. It shone brightly in the moonlight, giving off a little bit of a yellow glow. Max said it might be magic, and hell it might be… Bug took their eyes away from the outside of the watch and opened it, the time read 12:35. “Fuck.” Bug didn't want to stay up late, with the election tomorrow they needed as much sleep as they could get. Bug closed the watch and promptly put it back in their pocket. They grabbed the glue and paintbrush and walked over behind the billboard to put it back in the chest. When they opened the chest, it was empty. “What...What the fuck??” The 3 posters were gone. Bug pulled on their hair and groaned. “Dammit.” They didn't see or hear anyone near, they were dumbfounded on who it could be. It then struck them. Victoria.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug finds the scoundrel who ruined their posters, and uses force as a means of getting back at them...It doesn't go too well.

They were the last person they saw, it had to be her. Bug slammed the chest closed and walked over to the community house. Just as they hoped, Max and Finn were there, still awake. Max turned their head to look up at Bug. “Hey! What’s up?” Bug leaned against the door frame, with a sour expression. “Have you seen Victoria? I’m pretty sure they stole my fucking posters.” Max shook their head. “I was taking a nap, I just woke up not too long ago.” Finn then chimed in “I was up on the roof getting the arrows when I saw her walking past. She had a plastic bag but I didn't see any posters.” Bug put their hand to their mouth, in a confused manner. It then clicked, it made sense. The tearing noises they heard were Victoria ripping the posters and putting them into a plastic bag. Bug hit the side of the door-frame with their fist. Their ears went down which matched the agitated look on their face. “Where did she go?” Finn pointed behind Bug, the path where they had watched the sunrise. “Down in the hole.” Bug left with no words and headed down into the hole. Bug reached the hole and slid down the dirt on the side of the hole. The hole was pretty large, it was from Max messing with TNT. There she was, sitting next to a bonfire. The plastic bag was gone so Bug assumed it had been burned in the fire already. Victoria hadn't noticed Bug come down the hole, they were staring at the fire. Victoria was hunched over, arms resting on her knees. She was pretty close to the fire, about a foot away from it. Bug swiftly got behind Victoria and gently placed their hands under her horns. Bug quickly pulled up on her horns and grabbing them in between their arms. Victoria was caught off guard, but she didn't jolt back or jump from surprise. She gave no reaction. She hastily pulled out a compact knife from her suit pocket and hit it against the log she was sitting on to open it. Just by the sound, it made when it opened, you could tell it was serrated. Before Bug could let go of the horns, Victoria had sliced their forearm, from the wrist to the elbow. Bug immediately let go of her horns and held onto their forearm. Bug didn’t look at the cut, worried about how bad it was. Victoria got back up on her feet, wielding the blood-covered knife. Bug’s ears went down, and their tail tucked between their legs. Victoria closed the knife and promptly put it back into her pocket. No words were exchanged, Victoria just kept a cold glare on Bug. Victoria quickly turned her head to the sound of footsteps along the path. It was Finn and Max. They saw Bug clutching their forearm, with blood seeping through their fingers. Max was talking to Finn, Bug was unsure of what they were saying. Finn handed Max something and Max ran down into the hole. Max approached Bug with what seemed to be a roll of bandages. “Can you give me your arm, I’m going to wrap it.” Bug nodded and Max started to wrap up Bug’s arm in the bandages. Max looked over at Victoria and motioned a “give me” hand signal. “I need your knife to cut off the end of the bandage.” Victoria scoffed. “I’m not fucking handing you my knife, the bitch got what they deserved.” Max turned away from Victoria and just ripped on the end of the bandage with their hands. They tucked the end of the bandage in and put the roll into their pocket. “It might not stay wrapped, if Victoria wasn't being an asshole and just gave over her knife, I would have gotten a cleaner cut on the bandage so I could tuck it in properly.” Bug rested their arm at their side. “No no it's fine...” Bug looked over at where Victoria was last standing, but she was gone. “Where the hell did she go?” Max turned around, noticing too that Victoria was gone. “She just went back home” Finn pointed to the right of Bug and sure enough there she was, walking away from them as if nothing happened. Max threw some dirt over the fire, extinguishing it. They climbed out of the hole and up to the path with Finn. “Sorry about the posters, we can try and make more if you want.” Bug shook their head. “No, it's too close to the election it wouldn't make sense to make more.” Finn stretched and yawned “Alright well I’m going to sleep, good night” “Same here.” Max and Finn walked off, back to the community house. “Hey wait for me!!” Bug ran up to them, with their tail wagging. They got to the community house and laid down in their beds, soon they were all fast asleep.


	4. Elections

The day had come, the day of the election results. Everyone was anxious about this none of them could even guess the number of votes they had with such a large town, a population of 2,000. Bug, Max, and Finn were all awake and getting ready for the election results. Bug was hoping that one poster had worked to at least pull in 10 or 20 more votes. Bug had put on a dark navy suit with an orange tie to match. Finn and Max hadn’t put on a suit, they just had a different colored sweater. Max had a dark blue one, the color almost similar to Bug’s suit. Finn wore a black sweater still with the coat covering them. Getting dressed with a large puffy tail was a challenge indeed, intrusive thoughts told Bug to just cut off the tail even though they knew they would never do that. A smile was plastered across all their faces though they were drowning in anxiety. Bug looked over at the chest near their bed and saw something shining on the top of it. It was a small gold hoop earring. They quickly grabbed it and put it onto their ear, the gold color complimented the suit nicely. Bug went to head out the door with Max and Finn following them. They all headed out to the stadium where the results would be announced. The stadium was a bright white with black seats curving around podiums where they would stand. They walked down the aisle to the podium, and someone was already there. Victoria was already there, with one arm sloppily draped over the podium. “Took you long enough I’ve been waiting for like an hour” Bug looked closer at Victoria, her horns were clipped. Did she do that herself or did someone else do it? Not something they were really worried about though, a question for later. No one responded and they just headed to their podiums. Bug looked across the seats almost all of them were filled with people from the town. Some were even holding signs, Bug didn’t see many for them which worried them. Did they not get a lot of votes? Did the poster not work? These thoughts made them even more anxious. They tried to not freak out and keep a cool composure. Bug looked ahead of them and saw a man in a glass enclosure, sitting at a desk with a mic. “I hope everyone is doing good today, Welcome to the first Manburg elections!” Everyone in the seats cheered, some pumped their fists in the air. “My name is-“ The microphone cut out for a minute and then returned “I’ll be announcing the president for Manburg.” He rested his head in the palms of his hands and grinned. A woman in a tight black dress placed a piece of paper in front of him, and he began to read from the paper.


	5. DISCONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if you did enjoy this story but I cannot continue it.

Due to problems currently happening in my personal life this story will not be continued.


End file.
